Wasting My Time I Think
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: A jealous Jude and Quest hook up and think they're just wasting time waiting for Tommy and Sadie or are they. The end is almost here. Who will get there happy ending
1. And So It Begins

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _HEY THIS IS MY SECOND INSTANT STAR STORY SO I KINDA KNOW WHAT IM DOING PLEASE DONT TAKE OFENSE IN THAT LIKE IM BRAGING OR SOMETHING BUT I PUT IT SO YOU KNOW THAT THE FORMAT IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT BECAUSE I ORIGANILAY POSTED THIS ON THE-N SO THATS WHY ITS A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A HEADS UP THIS STARTS OF AS A TOMMY AND SADIE BUT IT MAY OR MAY NOT END THAT WAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AND IF YOU DONT YOU SHOULD GIVE MY OTHER STORY A TRY ITS CALLED I HIT THE FLOOR SO PLEASE R&R I TAKE_ _CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIM._

**DISCLAIMER**: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY

**CHAPTER** 1: **AND SO IT BEGINS**

* * *

S: "hey guys," (kisses Tommy)

T:" Hey Sades What's up"

J: "she probably just at the mall and saw this totally cute outfit that was perfect for you."

S: "Wow that's amazing actually I saw a really cute wed..."

T: "You know were done here so Sadie I'm yours for the rest of the day." _Please don't let her catch that_

J: "no wait Tom, what did you see Sadie"

Q: "yea what did you see"

J&Q _Did she almost say wedding_

**Sadie gives Tommy a weird look and Tom Gives Sadie one To that says I haven't told her yet.**

S: "I saw a really cute red dress and it reminded me of the day Tommy and I broke up but that was over a year ago so anyway not important."

T: "yea we should be going catch you later."

**They leave and now its just Jude and quest."**

J: "So what was that about"

Q: "what are you talking about"

J:" come on Quest I totally saw how you were looking at her. You like her"

Q: "I think that blonde hair of yours is starting to sink in to your personality I thought you were going to dye it back to red"

J: "I am and Its not effecting me and quit trying to change the subject come on you know how I feel about Tommy I think its only fair you admit you like Sadie."

Q: "no Jude I don't like Sadie I...I oh god I'm in love with Sadie happy now."

**why did I just tell her that am I crazy I know I can trust her maybe it will be easier this way I can talk to some one about it.**

J: "wow I...I um wow how when"

Q: "We had a thing before her and Tommy we agreed to keep it a secret cuz she didn't want Tom to know so we agreed it never happened"

J: "Wow I'm sorry well that's something we have in common then isn't it."

Q: "Yea I guess so your seventeenth is coming up what are you planning."

J: "well I wanted a nice quite celebration with just me and some of my closest friends"

Q: "but"

J: "but Darius Mills is my manager and he wants a big blow out with the media and the press just like my unsweet sixteenth so that's what I'm getting"

Q: "sucks for you"

J:" yea I know well its late"

Q: "You call 11:30 When there's no school for a while late"

J: "yea well when you're sleepy its really late"

Q: "Well let me grab my jacket and Ill drive you home"

J:" no you don't have to I can walk."

Q: "please what kind of person would I be if I let such a beautiful young lady like yourself walk home this late."

J: "well if you put it that way I except plus I don't think five ever seen the inside of your car."

Q: "aah that's cuz you never asked"

J: "yea yea lets go Mr. smooth"

Q: "Hey I think I like that Mr. smooth"

J:(laughs)"don't let it get to your head"


	2. Heartbreak And New Love

**Authors note**_: Hey thanks for the reviews it helps to know that there are people out there reading it and actually like it again I apologize for the format it will change I haven't really had time to change it so I'm still just copy and paste-ing it and if you don't care about the font or if you do please let me now I'm writing this for you guys like you said Instant star is off for another Friday and like you I have to read the stories to still keep connected to the Instant Star world so I will try to post a lot don't hate me if I don't post and don't stop reading or reviewing so on with the story._

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything pertaining to Instant Star except for this story**

**Chapter**: **Heartbreak And New Love**

* * *

**Jumping ahead to Jude's birthday. Quest and Tommy are Talking and its about time for Jude to come.**

Q: So one more year till she's legal how ya feel

T: Quest dude I'm with her sister who I happen to love very much so I'm not really thing about Jude

Q: yea ok you say that now but wait till you see her

**Sadie walks over and kisses Tommy only catching the last part of there conversation**

S: see who

T: Sadie hey babe

S: hey Tom wait till you see who

Q: Wait till he sees you Oh here comes Jude I better announce her entrance

Q: And now ladies and gentlemen our lady of the hour Jude Harrison

_wow has she always looked that beautiful no bad Quest you cant be having these thoughts_

**Later on during the party Jude's having a good time so far. She's talking with Quest Tommy Sadie Jamie Kat And SME **

Q: see nothing bad has happened yet

K: yep nothing bad

J: Hey your jinxing it

**Sadie and Tommy are whispering**

S: come on Tom its a perfect time

T: Sadie I just don't want to ruin her spotlight

S: Tommy the weddings in 2 weeks you were supposed to tell her a month ago so now were telling her now

T: fine but just her

Q: hey what you whispering about over there

S: well Me and Tommy have an announcement to make

D: well then by all means go head You can use the mic

T: No D that's ok we...

S: oh come on Tom

**Sadie drags him on stages and draws every ones attention Jude and Quest have worried expressions on there face while Darius is wearing his world famous smirk already knowing what this is about**

S: Well as you know me and Tom have been dating for over a year and well heck I'm just going to come right out and say it were getting married

**the whole room broke out into applause and cheer while Jude and Quest were anything but excited Jude's eyes were watering as she was about to cry and Quest was wearing a sad expression**.

D: Well that's means for a celebration so how bout next week we all come back here and have an engagement party

**Jude just stood there trying not to cry but it wasn't working so she just ran she didn't care about the cameras or the press she didn't here Quest calling after her and she didn't notice Tommy follow her she just didn't want to be there she was out in the ally crying it all seemed like dajavu she heard the door shut and knew who it was**

J: What do you want

T: to see how you are if your ok

J: I'm fine why wouldn't I be

T: Jude come on I know you I know your hurt and in pain believe me I'm sor...

J: don't you say it Tommy don't you dare say your sorry I've heard enough of them from you

T: look Jude I know you hate me but I believe that you'll get over it you know we cant be together your 17 that doesn't make you legal

J: so what you couldn't wait no wait you would have to care about me love me to wait for me but you don't

T: Jude you know I love you But I Love Sadie I want to be with Sadie please can you understand that

J: yea you know before my first tour I asked you if you cared about her more than me and what did you say

T: Jude

J: no Tommy what did you say

T: I said you cant ask me that

J: Well Tom I would ask you again but it seems I got my answer

**Quest comes in but they don't see them he just watches them argue in the rain while Jude cries**

_God she looks so beautiful even when she's crying which is a lot no thanks to Tommy he doesn't desrve her Love_

T: Jude come on you know its not right for us to be together and trust me you'll get over me you'll find someone else and fall in love but not me

J: That doesn't seem likely Tommy I love you I always will but since you love Sadie so much I'm going to give her to you and then some

T: what do you mean

**Jude sees Quest and smiles a little at him and Quest smiles back but Tommy doesn't notice him or Judes' smile**

_Tommy's right I need to move on to someone else and so does Quest I almost feel as bad for him._

J: I mean Ill move on

T: Thank you Jude I Know It wont be easy but...

J: No Tom you don't get it after tonight ill let you go for good as my crush my friend and my producer I wont waist my time on you anymore

T: Jude wait don't you cant we work perfect together and your albums almost done

J: yea but when's your wedding yea so you worry about that and Ill worry about my album

_With that she walks off and Tommy notices Quest walking over and wonders how much he heard_

T: well I screwed it up this time

Q: yea big time I'm going to go find her

**Jude's in studio b when Quest walks in sits down beside her and puts his jacket over her**

Q: So how you feel

J: oddly enough I feel good

Q: well I'm here if you need to talk

**Quest gives Jude a hug and starts to stand up when Jude grabs his hand making him stop and then he without thinking leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back**

J: can you stay with me for a little longer

Q: yea sure but only cause you asked so nicley.


	3. One More Sad Song

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading so it might be a while before there's another post I don't know it depends on you the readers. I don't normally put songs in my story but I thought this one fit the story well. So tell me what you think of this chapter and once again sorry for the format.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story this song is by Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter 3:** One More Sad Song

* * *

The next day at the studio everyone's in studio A even Sadie Jude had called themtohere her new song her and Quest wrote Called because of you inspired by the one and only Tom Quincy.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And its not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart cant possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

**they all just sat there not knowing what to say Tommy was confused shocked and in awe but didn't say anything Jude came out of the sound booth and took a seat next to Quest she smiled at him and waited for everyones response escpecially Tommy she kept glancing at him while he sat there looking confused but Darius was first to speak.**

D :that was great Jude

P: yea truly wonderful

Q: I'd say something but you already know how I feel about it

S: that was good but it sounded like one of those songs you wright when you get your heart broke what do you think Tom.

**Tommy finally looked up snapping out of his daze and looked at Jude then quickly back at the others.**

T: It was good really but Sadie's right are you ok. _Of course she's not ok I heard the song it was about me she hates_ _me_

J: Yea and actually I have an announcement to make or Darius and I have one

P: your not getting married are you

D: Yea Portia Were getting married now we don't know whether to do it with the handcuffs on me while they're escorting me to jail or what

they all start laughing except for Tommy who just smiles

Q: Wait no are you Pregnant cause if you are I call dibs on godfather

P: Oo ill get to be an auntie

S: me too oh it will be so much fun shoping for baby clothes

**everyone laughed and smiled at the joke but Tommy was the only one not finding amusement in this**

J: Sorry to burst your bubble Quest but you cant be godfather because you are the father

Q: Wait no Jude you cant be we used protection

Everyone: WHAT

J: I'm only kidding no the news is less exciting

D: Jude is going to take a vacation to the states next week after the wedding and Quest if your not busy could you go

**Everyone got silent like Jude had just annouced that she was moving forever or something and then quest spoke**

Q: I would love to a week in the states with one of the most beautifulpeople I've met

J: One of the most beautiful girls I thought I was the only one Quest you just broke my heart

S: well can you blame him Jude I mean Hello he has seen me before

P: Wrong I' the most beautiful you girls fall short

Q: oh no you're all wrong Tommy is I mean come on look at that face

**Everyone bust out laughing even Tommy who found it slightly amusing**

Q: Naw but seriously girl I'd love to go when and where

J: We leave tommorow at three and we're going to New York

T: wait what about the song and we can't exactly put the album on hold

D: Tom come on I thought this all through you're the one who came to me and told me you needed time off to go to the states to find a place to live after you get married

J: wait what

D: Tom and Sadie are moving to where was it, oh yeah California I set Tom up with a job out there at a studio

J: What about my album I need a producer

D: Tom will help you finish it he's not moving until after the wedding and after that I was hoping Quest would consider moving up as your new producer.

J: This is just great

**Quest looked over at Jude and gave her a look as to reasuring her that everything would be ok and Jude smiled and agreed Tommy of course remained quite the whole time**.

D: well since that's setteled I have to go work on some of my own vacation plans

**Porcia and Darius left leaving Tommy Sadie Jude And Quest**

J: Well Ishould get home and finish packing I suggest you do the same

T: Jude Um Can I talk to you for a minute

J: No Tom I really don't have anything to say to you

S: do you need a ride Jude

J: No Quest is letting me drive his car home

Q: oh really when did Quest say this

**Jude gave him a puppy dog look**

Q: Uh fine but one scratch and you dead.

J: Don't worry I won't


	4. What Happened That Night

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. I got a bad review from an anonymous person saying that my spelling and grammar was bad and this is what it says Try some punctuation, narrartion, and correct grammar and word usage and maybe your story would be worth reading. ALL CAPS IS NOT A SUITABLE FORM OF COMUNICATION. On second thought i'm really not sure why i even clicked on this- i should have known from the spelling mistake in the title- its "wasting," not "waisting." so in response I don't say anything because I don't care I have other fans for this story and your tinny piece of crap UNCONTRUCTIVE CRITICISM means nothing and to everyone else sorry i'm not that mean but if you feel that way please say so but any way here's the new chapter tell me what you think of this chapter and once again sorry for the format.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story **Bold** is the narrorater _Italics_ is there thoughts

**Chapter 4:** What Happened That Night

* * *

**It was 3:30 Friday evening and Quest was supposed to be at Jude's like thirty-minutes ago and now Jude was getting mad there were going to miss there flight if he didn't get there soon**.**Jude sat there waiting and when Jude just sits around it's never good because then she starts to think like she was doing right now. She was thinking about when Tommy first kissed her and told her to forget it and then when she caught her dad cheating on her mom with that skink Shay crossed her mind but only briefly and then she thought about Tommy and Sadie's announcement and then there was that kiss with Quest it was weird Jude thought about that night after she kissed Quest.**

Flashback

"Can you stay with me?" **Jude asked Quest she didn't know what she was thinking she new she really did like Quest but she was confused she didn't know if it was something or not.**

"Yea sure just for you" _What am I thinking man I know Tommy loves this girl and I love Sadie but they chose each other and maybe that kiss didn't mean anything maybe she was just upset but why do I care I don't care or at least I shouldn't but I do god I really do._

**Quest sat down next to Jude and Jude laid her head on Quest's shoulder and Quest laid his chin on Jude's head they looked like a picture perfect couple then Jude spoke**

"Quest how did you feel when they told everyone I mean I know you love Sadie as much as I love Tommy so it had to have hurt you just a little."

"Honestly Jude I was more concerned about you than about myself but after I found you I did think about it and I was hurt but I knew it was coming I mean I've know Tommy just about my whole life and I know he's never been this serious about anyone before." _Great Quest that was beautiful break her heart even more fix it quick._

"Thanks Quest it really means a lot knowing that at least someone cares about me. Quest I'm really sleepy." _Jude what are you thinking kissing him and falling for... no I will not I am not falling for someone especially not Quest he's Tommy's best friend but then again Tommy's with my sister much worst but Quest is in love with Sadie but it doesn't matter because I'm not falling for him._

"Do you want me to take you home so you can get some sleep?" _Please say no I know it's wrong but if she leaves... no bad Quest._

"I don't want to Sadie will be there waiting and wanting to go over wedding stuff and I can't deal."

"Well I wouldn't feel right leaving you here so there's always my place." _No why did you say that great bad move really bad move._

"That would be great thanks." _Well nice job now this is really going to be awkward_

**The ride to Quest's house was quiet when they pulled up Jude was in awe at how big and beautiful Quest's house was. They went inside and it was even more beautiful it was on the inside. But then the awkward part came, where was Jude suppose to sleep and was she going to have to sleep in her close but as if reading her mind Quest answered her unspoken questions**

"There's a guestroom down the hall and if you don't mind wearing guy clothes then I have some clothes in my room you could change into."

"Um yea thanks Quest for everything I mean you didn't have to do all this." _Well that was a great speech what next are you going to give him a trophy._

"Yea no problem anything for you girl." **Quest gently brushed his hand over Jude's cheek Jude closed her eyes at his touch it was so wrong but it felt so good she thought then he gently kissed her on the cheek and went to bed**.

_Smooth Quest real smooth first you let her kiss you then you invite her to your house and then you kiss her. What are you doing man get a hold of yourself. I can't fall for her I just can't I won't_.

**Jude was lying in bed thinking about what happened in the hall a minute ago and it just kept popping in her head I can't be in love with Quest I know I shouldn't fall for him he's in love with Sadie that's means for another heartbreak but I can't sleep I just keep thinking about that kiss both of them I need to talk to him. Jude got up and tiptoed to his room and knocked on the door and went inside upon his answer**.

"Um I hope it's ok I couldn't sleep so..."

"Yeah sure come in sit down." _Wow this is weird how did she know I was thinking about her get a grip she wasn't thinking about you or what you were thinking_.

**Jude climbed into bed with Quest and sat beside him wondering if she should tell him. She reached out and touched his cheek not once thinking about what she was doing and then leaned in and kissed him and then pulled away and looked into his eyes as if asking permission to proceed and to answer her question he leaned in and kissed her forcefully and his tongue brushed across her lips asking permission to enter and she accepted and she leaned in as he pulled her on the bed and they lay there making out Jude's hand went under his shirt and she took it off but then they stopped and she curled up to him and fell asleep**.

End Flashback

**Jude was lost in thought when she heard a knock at the door she quickly jumped off the couch and openend the door to se quest standing there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, white roses, she accepted the flowers and kissed him on the cheek as they got into his car Jude started or more like finished what she was thinking. She loved how she could be herself with Quest, she loved how he knew how fragile she was and never made her cry, she loved how he knew her favorite things, and how he put her feelings before his own, and more importantly how after that night on her seventeenth birthday they didn't talk about it and they weren't weird around each other and how he didn't tell her to act like it never happened. She loved everything about Quest and then it dawned on her she loved Quest. Oh boy now what is she going to do.**

Well that's the end of chapter 4 hope you liked it Don't forget to R&R thanks everyone


	5. Drama In California

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. I got a bad review from an anonymous person saying that my spelling and grammar I told you guys about it and he/she read it and respond like this. So I feel as a person of kindness and sincerity I owe you an apology. I don't expect people to praise my story heck I don't even expect people to like my story but what you said to me personally didn't sound like constructive criticism. As for the way it was written I was writing it on the N and I was just copying and then pasting it and I had explained that to everyone in the authors note. So I'm sorry that it seemed as though I was ridiculing you but do you like the story because you obviously read it again. Sorry about that to the rest of you but it was anonyms so I could send a PM and I wanted that clarified so since this is so long you get an extra long post! So here we go chapter five enjoy. Oh I know I said that Jude and Quest went to New York and Sadie and Tommy to California but if you could just switch those two around it better fits the story that way.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story

**Chapter **5: Drama California

* * *

**Jude and Quest have been in California for four days and they haven't talked about what happened on her seventeenth birthday. Jude had realized that she fell in love with Quest and Quest realized that he fell in love with Jude but neither one knew what to do about it so they didn't say anything. Quest's parents had a beach house there so that's where they were staying. Quest was just coming in from the beach in his swimming trunks and no shirt as Jude woke up in her PJ bottoms and a black tank top.**

"Morning Jude or should I saw afternoon?" _I've been with her for four days and I just keep falling for her even more. She's beautiful when she wakes up._

"Ha ha it's supposed to be a vacation you know where you get to sleep in and lounge around all day." _OMG he has no shirt just look at his face not his nice wet rippling abs. Oh God I can't do this four days and you think I'd learn to contain myself._

"Yea sure, if you say so. So what's on the agenda for today?" _Would she push me away if I tried to kiss her? No what the hell are our thinking stay focused it's just that she looks so damn good._

"Um I was thinking of going swimming, but in the pool out back not the ocean." _Ok so if I kiss him would that be too much 'cause right now I just want to jump on him and kiss him._

"Why not the ocean?" _Just do it, just tell her how you feel. Kiss her, hug her, hold her, hell do something._

"Sharks, yeah after I saw Jaws I haven't really been to keen on going into big spools of open water" _Oh God you sound like a six-year-old I can't believe I just said that. _

"Listen Jude we have to talk. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." _Now's the time don't chicken out_.

**But before Quest could say anything Jude's lips were planted firmly on Quest's. After she realized what she did she Quickly pulled away and didn't bother to look up she just got off the couch and started to walk back to her room when she felt Quest's arm grab her own arm and turn her around. Before she could say anything Quest kissed her a little more firm than hers. Jude quickly wrapped her arms around Quests neck and he picked her up and they were against the wall. Jude could feel all the muscles in his back ripple under her touch; she longed for them just to be skin to skin. Quest had made it to his room never letting go of Jude or breaking the kiss. He carried Jude to the bed and laid her down but before he went any further he stopped and sat down beside her**.

"We should talk" _There's something every girl longs to here_.

"Ok what about." _Please don't I hate those words nothing good ever comes from them. I knew he was going to break my heart._

"I really like you Jude, and I don't want to rush things or push you into anything. I know a girls first time can be difficult and I want you to do it when you're ready." _Ok why is she laughing I didn't say anything funny._

"You think I'm... this is not my first time Quest, I sort of you know with Speiderman." _That was so cute and thoughtful and kind of embarrassing._

"Oh Ok well then if we, you know, what does it mean_." Dumb question it means Tommy would kill you if he found out, and you would go to jail._

"It means I like you and you like me and that we care about each other enough to say to hell with the rest of the world. Quest I really shouldn't say this but I have to over the past month or so you and I have grown really close and well." _Say it, don't chicken out tell him you love him._

"Well what please tell me Jude?" _Tell me so I can tell you that I'm in love with you._

"Heck I'll just say it Quest I'm in love with and I don't know if you feel the...

"I love you to Jude." _There I said it and she wait what did she say._

"You what did you just say you love me."

"Yeah, did you just say you love me?" _Well I um... I'm speechless_

"Yeah well what's next?" _Please say there's more like you want us to be together or something._

"I don't know but I know that I want you so bad and I want you to make love to me" _I can't believe I just said that. _

"Ok" _what the hell if I go to jail it's for a good cause._

**Jude and Quest continue onto what they were doing after that they lay there together Quest just holding Jude but then the moment was ruined by someone knocking at the door.**

"Who's that?" _I could kill them for ruining this moment with Jude and me_.

"I don't know" _What the who the hell is at door who ever it is I'll kill them for ruining this perfect moment._

**Quest and Jude got up to answer the door both extremely ticked off. When they opened the door they saw no other than Tommy and Sadie the picture oh so perfect couple**.

"Hey guy's we were just on our way back home when Sadie thought we should drop by and see how you were. Hope it's ok if we stay a while." _Yeah 'cause I don't like Jude being here some stranger would try to talk to her and then they'd go out and fall in love and get married, and have kids and I won't have that. But I shouldn't worry my man Quest is here he wouldn't let some guy get to her._

"Yeah hope it's ok. Jude what's wrong you look flustered. Did something happen."

"Wh... Oh no I'm fine I um just woke up." _That and I was just making out with Quest_

"Hey come in and I'll show you to your room and you can get settled it's almost time for dinner." _Keep your cool man if Tommy finds out you're dead_.

**After Tommy and Sadie got settled Quest, with the help of Jude cooked and served dinner. They all sat around and talked. Sadie told Jude about her wedding plans and Tommy Told Quest about how Sadie wanted to trade the viper in for a mini van and then Quest brought up the topic of them moving which would impact a little drama and then he really messed up and asked about kids which brought a whole hell of drama.**

"So a mini van, shouldn't you wait till you're at least pregnant to talk about that?"

**The room got real quite when Quest said that and before any one spoke Jude had already knew and had already gone from happy to sad, to angry, to pissed. She started yelling before she could stop herself.**

"You got her pregnant please tell me you're kidding. You guys aren't even married and you're already expecting have you not heard of condoms maybe you should have been investing in them instead of into condos. I can't believe this." _What the hell were they thinking I hate the both of them so much._

"Jude just calm down and let's talk about this." _Why the hell did I bring up kids now Jude's going to lose her head?_

"Oh please who the hell are you to tell me what a condom is do you even know what one is you haven't even had sex." I can't believe her. _She's an inexperienced little twit._

"Sadie babe that's enough Jude is just upset." _Women can overreact sometimes but it's nice to know that about Jude._

"Sadie just because I haven't slept with every boy in school doesn't mean I haven't done it but at least I'm smart enough to use protection."

"I have not slept with every boy in school and any boy I slept with meant nothing before Tommy."

"Really that's nice to know Sadie. I'll make sure half the boys in Canada know"

"Quest man I don't think we should get involved I know you still love Sadie but this isn't the time."

"Well are you sure this isn't your first time being pregnant there could be others?"

"I'm not what you're trying to make me out to be Jude and just because you got drunk and slept with Spied doesn't mean you're an expert as I recall you didn't use anything either."

"I thought you said she was a virgin oh so now inexperienced and virgin mean two different things."

"Shut up Tom Jude had one drunken mistake and the point is she was dumb enough not to use protection."

"Well I was smart enough to use it with Quest." _Oh God I just said that out loud._

**Everyone stopped and stared in complete shock at what Jude had just said Tommy looked steaming mad Sadie looked shocked Jude had her hand over her mouth and eyes shut tight and Quest didn't even look up. Not one word was spoken**

* * *

Thanks so much if you read it please review constructive or not thanks. 


	6. Weddings, Songs, and Tears

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. This chapter is going to drive you to madness but please don't stop reading because of it because I have to do this. I'm going to post the wedding and Tommy and Sadie will be leaving the story but they will be back and when they do come back it will be a world full of drama so if this chapter makes you hate me just remember it will get a whole lot better. I thought this song would fit perfect for this story. Hope you like please don't forget to R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story or the song called Unbelievable by Kaci Brown

**Chapter **6: Weddings, Songs, and Tears

* * *

**Jude Tommy Sadie and Quest were sitting at the dinner table with an eerie silence they were waiting for Jude to say something but Jude was in a dream like state just taking it in. She realized she had to hold her tongue because if what she just dreamt came true she and Quest would be dead.**

"Jude, Jude you in there?" _God Tommy and Sadie having a baby Jude is going to have an outburst what the hell is going on in her head right now._

"Huh, what? Oh sorry, wow Sadie your pregnant that's um... well that's amazing when did this happen?" **OMG I can't believe this is happening I hate him I hate her but I have to keep cool I don't want my dream to come true it felt so real but I can never let Tommy know about me and Quest.**

"Well I just found out a few days ago I can't believe it myself" _I'm surprised she hasn't jumped the table to strangle me yet wow she's growing up._

"How far along are you Sadie?" _Jude is handling this better than I thought I figured she'd be at Sadie's throat already._

"I think he said two months already which surprised me 'cause I didn't realize it sooner, but I'm happy though." _Come on Jude where's the outburst_.

"So Tom how do you feel about this I mean you guys aren't even married yet and you're not going to be four another seven months." _Ok Jude being this quite is scaring me and how can Sadie be pregnant she belongs to me and Jude belongs to Tommy so why did I sleep with Jude and why am I in love with Jude I'm confused._

"Well you know me I'm always up for a challenge and I love Sadie and I'm happy with her and we talked about having kids so really it's not that big of a deal_." Oh why did I say that I'm scared out of my mind even though I love Sadie I still carry feelings for Jude who is being extremely quite?_

"Oh yeah about the wedding me and Tommy decided to move it up it's in to weeks and Jude I was going to ask you after your birthday but you didn't come home and then you came here so anyway I want you to be my maid of honor." _Maybe this will get some sort of reaction from her 'cause I think I speak for everyone when I say what the hell is wrong with her._

"Um yeah sure Sadie anything to make your special day perfect." _I can't believe what I'm saying I need to get away from here I need to leave I can't stand being around these two much longer._

"So Jude have you written anything while you've been here?" _Time for a subject change 'cause this conversation is killing me._

"No, not yet. I have to go do something but Sadie Tommy I'm happy for you guys and I'll see you in the morning. Quest don't forget are flight leaves at 11:30 AM bye guys." _Oh thank you I'm getting as far away from them as possible but I kind of feel bad for leaving Quest alone with them._

"Ok but don't forget as soon as we get back I want to discuss wedding plans with you." _Well that went better than I had planned._

**The rest of the night Jude didn't come out of her room, she heard someone open the door a few times but she didn't see who it was she didn't care all she did was lay there and cry. Later that night she heard the door creep open and felt someone get in the bed, she could tell it was Quest so she turned over and he looked into her blood shot eyes and hugged her what more could he do. **

"I can't believe there getting married in two weeks and that they're already starting a family I know I shouldn't be mad but I can't help but feel that way." _I'm being such a baby I have Quest and I'm still pining after Tommy._

"Shh baby it's ok everything's going to be all right don't forget I'm still here ok, just go to sleep and it will be ok in the morning I promise." _God I hope it's going to be ok I hate seeing her cry._

"I trust you Quest and I'm sorry for crying all the time." _I really do mean that I hate crying in front of Quest over Tommy._

"Hey it's ok you're beautiful when you cry. Don't worry about it ok, Now get some sleep and remember I love you girl." _I hope this is the last time he makes her cry for Jude's sake and his._

"Thanks for everything Quest and I love you to." _I hope this is the last time I cry for Tommy I'm giving up on him and moving on with Quest._

**The next morning Quest was first to wake up so he packed up his stuff and finished packing Jude's and decide to cook breakfast for everyone before they left. Tommy and Sadie were on the same flight as Jude and him so they all were leaving together. After he cooked he went to wake Tommy and Sadie up but when he went to wake Jude up he noticed she was gone. So he checked in the bathroom and she still wasn't there he asked Sadie and Tommy and they said they hadn't seen her and then out of the blue or the front door in walked a very wet Jude.**

"Jude where were you and why are you wet?" _Oh no tell me she didn't I can't believe she did it._

"I went to the beach for my first and last swim." _It really is beautiful out there but I think I worried Quest I knew I should have left a note._

"Jude you hate big things of open water when you were ten you were convinced there were sharks out there so why go now?"

"I needed to let go of my fears I realized it was time to let go of a few things that being one of them." _Tommy of course being the other one._

"Well I'm proud of you red now let's eat before we miss our flight." _I can't believe she did that wow I love her so much right now._

**The next two weeks flew by fast. Jude avoided Tommy as much as she could and she spent most of her time at Quest's house mainly during the night. Sadie had asked Jude to right a song for the reception and Tommy offered to help but she said no. So finally the big day had arrived and Tommy and Sadie had decided that after there honeymoon they were going to move to New York so they had all there stuff move and set up at there new house this was the last time Jude would see Tommy for a While but he promised he'd visit, him his new wife and there kid. The wedding Jude had to admit it was beautiful and she had fun and now it was time for the reception.**

"So you've kept me in the dark about this new song what's it about_." She looks so beautiful; no I can't be thinking this I'm married, to her sister at that._

"You'll just have to wait and see Quincy, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go dance with Jamie_." I can't believe the nerve of him after everything that's happened between us he's just going to act like it never happened._

"She hate's me man doesn't she?" _I don't blame her I would hate me to I've put her through so much._

"Yeah well man you hurt her bad this time, I think it's going to be hard on her for a long time but she'll get over it I mean you have to move on with your life and so does she." _Yeah she has moved on with me._

"Yeah well promise me you'll look after her man please."

"Of course man I will always look out for her."

**Jude danced with everyone and Tommy watched her she looked beautiful and even though it was wrong he couldn't help but think it after a few more dances it was time for Jude to perform so Jude got on stage and she looked out into the crowd and took a look at the guy she was letting go of the one she wrote the song for and started singing**

_**I Wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you  
**  
**It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone **_

I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
**Alone  
**  
**You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears **

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

**She finished singing and everyone cheered a clapped and the night went on Tommy looked happy Jude thought. It was the final minute and Sadie threw the bouquet and Jude caught it she didn't mean to but she did and the music came on for the last dance ironically it was Jude singing your 21 so Tommy decided that now was the best time to ask her to dance.**

"May I have this dance Ms. Harrison?" _Please say yes I need to tell her before I go._

"Yeah sure." _I can't believe I'm dancing with him I'm supposed to hate him but he's just to cute to hate._

"Haven't seen you in a while, I mean talked to you. I miss it_." She has to know just tell her_

"Yeah we've been busy with the wedding and everything." _And I've been avoiding you_.

"Jude look I'm sorry for everything all these years and I know it's not the best time to say this but...

"Tommy it's time to go we're going to miss our flight, bye Jude I'll miss you come on Tom."

"I'm coming Sadie just saying bye to Jude_." Damn women give me a break._

"No Tom you should go I'll see you." _God I can't believe I'm saying goodbye I can't believe it._

"Wait Jude I have to tell you this ok, I've been in love with you since I met you and I will always be in love with you no matter what I just need you to know that goodbye Jude."

"No Tommy you can't just say that and leave Tommy wait." _Oh I love you to Tommy please _

**It was to late Tommy was gone after all those years he was gone away no longer hers and she started thinking about all her time with him, the good times and the bad but now he was gone and all she could do was cry she sat there and cried he was gone.**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading don't foret to review and in next times chapter Tommy and Sadie come back after 13 months to some new changes and new surprises.


	7. Heartbreak Times Two

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. This chapter is going to be about Jude and Quest other characters will be in it except Tommy and Sadie who will only be in it in the end. This is what I'm calling my heartbreak chapter so grab the cleanex. Just kidding it might be sad it might not so keep reading and thanks for the reviews please keep sending them.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story and the song I wrote called I Remember

**Chapter 7: **Heartbreak Times Two

* * *

**After the wedding and Tommy's love confession, and the song and the move Jude's life was going ok except that she and Quest called a quits, they needed to work things out before they could do the serious commitment so they agreed that it was best to part and they knew that it was also because they were still very much in love with the two people that walked out on them. It had officially been six months and Jude was having one of the saddest days ever**.

**Jude was in studio A working on a song when Quest came in. At first it was weird to be around each other but they both had experience with the situation and they soon got over it and were friends again.**

"Hey Quest, what's up?" _Is it wrong to miss someone you kind of broke up with?_

"Nothing really, listen Jude Sadie and Tommy called there coming for a visit in about four weeks and well there's going to be a lot of drama there so if you want to skip town or whatever I won't hold it against you." _I miss her and I want to be with her but Sadie and Tommy coming back is going to hurt Jude she can't see Tommy._

"It's ok I'll be fine ok, now let's work on this song I have to be done by 5:30." _I can't believe I have to leave quality time with Quest._

"Why you got a hot date." _Ha wait she's not saying anything oh gosh it's true she's moving on and I'm not._

"Yeah, I met this guy at school and he asked me out and I said yes." _Oh I'm such a jerk I just hurt Quest like Tommy used to hurt me. Stop thinking about Tommy._

"Oh well that's cool I have a date too." _Technically I'm not lying It's a date_

"Oh really my guys name is Chris so what's your mystery girls name ." _No I'm losing him I want him back what are you thinking tell him you still love him_

"Ben & Jerry, yep I love me some chocolate chip ice cream." _See not lying it's just putting a different name on it._

"Ha ha I love your sense of humor Quest, it just kills me." _Oh thank you he hasn't moved on I_ _know it's mean but I don't want him to move on._

"Yep that's me funnyman Quest, I think I'll make my own act. Quest and the chocolate chip ice cream act." _I'm glad to see her smile again I miss her smile._

"That sounds so good." _I miss this between us, the hanging out and joking around_

_I wish we could do this forever._

"I'm glad you think so. How bout after your date you stop by and see the act and you can have all the ice cream you want_." I just want to spend time together for once and not have to work._

"Yeah I'd like that so how does 9:00 sound." _I don't want to be out that long with him plus I miss hanging out with Quest._

"Sounds good now let's get to work before Darius kills us." _This is going to be a great night just her and me I hope I can control myself._

**Jude and Quest had been working for a good fifteen minutes before Darius walked in with a surprise guest, Shay. Over the months Shay had been coming by and him and Jude slowly but steadily worked out there problems they were friends now while Jamie and Kat were off at college Shay had become one of here closest friends she even told him about here and Quest.**

"Shay when did you get back?" _Oh yah my friend is home, wait how old am I, I'm acting like an eight-year-old._

"Got back yesterday and decided to drop bye and see my favorite person." _Damn girl is still fine after all this time._

"That was sweet of you to come visit me I didn't know I was your favorite person." _I can't believe how close Shay and I have become._

"I actually meant Quest, Hey what's up Quest_." I love making her upset but in a good way_.

"Oh Shay that really hurts." _He can be so cute sometimes I miss him._

"Naw I'm playin girl come give me a hug, I missed you." _I really did I can't believe I cheated on her, I hate myself for hurting her like that._

"I missed you to Shay Shay." _Oh wow now I really don't want to go on my date_.

"How bout we hang out tonight and catch up?" _I wish I was still with her but she loves Tommy and Quest and personally I'd rather see her with Quest if I can't have her._

"She can't man she's got a "Hot Date" tonight." _Which I'm still very upset about._

"Oh really tell me all about this "Hot Date" of yours. Is he short tall, does he have a prison record, what's his name, how old is he, is he a gentlemen, how long have you known him, is he pushing for sex..."

"Woh dad slow down dang, his name is Chris, he's seventeen, tall, no pr, I've known him for three weeks, he's a gentleman and no he hasn't mentioned sex, and I can't believe you asked me that." _Wow and I thought Tommy and dad were bad._

"Well good 'cause if he is Quest and I will sure enough set him straight." _Thank God 'cause if some guy ever-pressured Jude into sex I'd kill them._

"By the way Jude don't you have to go already?" _Shay is right if any tried something with Jude I'd seriously kill them._

"Oh darnet you're right I have to go bye guys I'll see you later." _I don't want to go I was actually having a good time._

**It was 6:30 and Jude was all set for her date with Chris, even though she didn't want to go because she wanted to hang out with the guys she still went Chris was cool too. Chris pulled up at 6:45 and him and Jude took off. First they went to a movie it was a scary movie she hated scary movies so she kept leaning in against him. Then they went out to eat at some fancy restaurant. Last but not least he took her to a parking place where it was secluded and they talked.**

"So Jude I love your music, it's great.

"Thanks um it's kind of clod can you turn up the heat." _More like can you take me home_?

"Sure, but why turn up the heat when we can use our body heat to keep warm."

**Chris got closer to Jude and leaned in and kissed her hard. Jude struggled to push him off and when she finally got free she spoke.**

"Look I think your taking this to fast could you just take me home" Oh God I'm scared what _do I do I want to get out of here._

"No I saw how you kept hugging up on me earlier you want me just as bad as I want you, so stop playing games."

**With that he locked the doors and turned up the radio. Jude screamed and pushed him off but he was strong despite her constant yells of no and please stop he kept going he would hit her a couple times and then start back at what he was doing. When he was done he took her home but before she got out he grabbed her arm and whisper **"Tell anyone and you'll regret it."

**Jude ran in the house and locked the doors and ran to her room and cried. She was scared and hurt and ashamed just then her phone rang and she saw on the caller ID it was Quest, she couldn't' face him not after what just happened, but she needed someone and it couldn't be Quest she was to ashamed to face him so she called the only other person she knew, Shay. Shay arrived ten minutes later when he got there he ran upstairs and into Jude's room when he** **saw her he was in shock, her clothes were tore she had cuts all over her legs and a couple bruises on her face and her tears were pouring down so he did the only thing he could do he held her.** **After what seemed like hours he finally spoke regretting the question he had to ask for he knew he was going to hate the answer he would receive**.

"Jude I need to know what happened, who did this to you." _If it was that SOB Chris I promise I will kill him._

"We were having a good time and then he just went to far I asked him to stop but he wouldn't listen he...he

"Jude what did he do?" **He could already guess what he did but still he needed to here her say it.**

"He raped me, Shay he raped me and I was so scared."

"I'll kill him I swear to God I will Quest is going to go ballistic over this." _I can't believe that jerk as soon as I find him he's as good as dead._

"No Shay you can't do anything and you can't tell anyone especially Quest." _Quest would look at me different he would thing of me different, he'd never want to touch me again_.

"But Jude-"

"No buts you have to promise me promise me you won't in anyway shape or form let anyone know about this." _I could never live with myself_.

"I promise I won't, but you need to call the cops and go get checked out ok." _I can't believe this could happen to anyone especially Jude_

"Yeah, ok I will." _I love Shay he's a good friend I'm glad I have him_.

**Three weeks had past and Jude was distant she hadn't said anything to anyone except Shay and she was starting to be at peace with it until one day it took a turn for the worst. Darius had just hired him as Jude's soundboard mixer**.

"Shay that's him, that's Chris what am I supposed to do I can't work with him?" _Oh no this was supposed to be my get away now what am a I going to do._

"That's the guy, I'll kill him." _Shay stared walking after him when Jude stopped him_.

"No Shay you can't do anything." _I can't do anything I'm so mad I need Quest but I can't tell him._

"Fine but if he tries anything Jude." _I'll ill him I really will._

"I know I know, just don't do anything. I'll be in studio A if you need me." _I hope he doesn't do anything I hope Chris doesn't either. _

**Jude went into studio A and Quest came up to Shay.**

"What was that all about man?" _What's up with Jude she has been acting really weird lately_.

"Man you rally need to talk to Jude on that one, my lips are sealed."

**And with that Shay walked off and Quest went looking for Jude he found her in studio A she was strumming her guitar so he went in.**

"Hey Quest what's up." _Oh God does he know did Shay tell_.

"Hey listen Jude you've been acting weird lately are you ok?" _If she says yes then tell her you want her back._

"Yeah Quest I'm just under a lot of pressure that's all_." I hate lying to him him it makes me sick._

"Well if you're sure then I want to tell you something and I'm just going to come right out and say it Jude I still love you and I think we've had enough time I want you back." _Wow that was harder than saying it the first time._

"I love you too, and I want you back." **Jude ran up and kissed him she was finally back together with him.**

"Ok well I'm going to go get some water I'll be back." _I can't believe were back together_.

**When Quest left Chris came in and walked up behind Jude and grabbed her waist.**

"Miss me baby, I missed you. I see you took my advice and didn't tell anyone."

"Get off me Chris please stop." _Not again not when everything was going so good._

"**Fine but remember what I said Jude remember." **

**He walked off and Jude started crying and then she was inspired so she started writing when she was finished she started singing little did she know Quest was right outside**

_**I remember how you laid me down.**_

_**I remember you said don't make a sound.**_

_**I remember you touching me,**_

_**I remember the things you did to me**_

_**I remember seeing you everyday**_

_**I remember wishing my pain away**_

_**And now it's to late to take it back **_

_**and now it's to late to tell someone**_

_**and now it's to late to leave and run **_

_**and now it's to late to hate what I've become**_

_**and now it's to late I blame you for this**_

_**and now it's to late to take back my innocence **_

_**I can't describe the pain I felt**_

_**I can't describe how I hate the hand I was dealt **_

_**I can't describe how sometimes I want to cry**_

_**I can't describe why right now I want to die**_

_**I can't describe this uncontrollable hurt**_

_**I can't describe why you treated me like dirt**_

_**And now it's to late to take it back **_

_**and now it's to late to tell someone**_

_**and now it's to late to leave and run **_

_**and now it's to late to hate what I've become**_

_**and now it's to late I blame you for this**_

_**and now it's to late to take back my innocence **_

_**I thought you were my friend **_

_**but your actions you can't defend**_

_**I thought I was in love with you **_

_**and now you're the person I wish I never knew**_

_**I thought what we had would last**_

_**but whatever just kiss my ass **_

_**And now it's to late to take it back **_

_**and now it's to late to tell someone**_

_**and now it's to late to leave and run **_

_**and now it's to late to hate what I've become**_

_**and now it's to late I blame you for this**_

_**and now it's to late to take back my innocence **_

_**I was your pray your victim **_

_**someone you could hurt and throw away**_

_**and now I can't forget that day**_

_**These thoughts I can't escape **_

_**I wish I could tell about rape**_

_**It's to late to take it back **_

_**nowhere to run I'm looking for someone**_

_**I hate what I've become **_

_**I blame you for the lose of my innocence **_

**When she finished she turned to see a stark white Quest who looked mad. Meanwhile in the hall Jude forgot what day it was as a happily married Sadie, Tommy came into G major. They did the meeting a greeting people apologized about the loss of their baby a couple of months ago. Tommy met Chris and was talking to him when he heard screaming. **

"Where did that come from?" **Sadie asked a bit confused**

"Don't know, but where's Jude and Quest."

**Tommy's Question was soon answered as he saw a pissed of Quest and a scared and sad looking Jude walk out of Studio A. Shay saw and ran and grabbed Quest before he got a hold of Chris. Tommy and everyone else was confused at what was going on.**

"What's going on what's up man?" **Tommy asked voice full of concern and worried, then he looked over at Jude and asked. "Jude what happened, why is Quest mad**.

**Jude looked down and then up at Shay, Shay taking the hint dragged Quest off to another room to calm him down which only back fired as a seething Shay and Quest came out Quest got to Chris first and struck him straight in the jaw Darius ran up and grabbed hold of him and Shay ran up to Chris and hit him this time Tommy was the one to grab hold of someone. Jude was crying and the room was looking back and forth.**

"DARIUS LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU" **Quest was yelling **

"Well I guess you are dumb, running your mouth was not smart." **Chris was holding his bloody lip as he spoke.**

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" **Tommy was pissed off already**

"I'LL TELL YOU THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPPED JUDE."

**As soon as Shay finished Tommy let him go and was now beating the hell out of Chris, and that caused Darius to let go of Quest and pull Tommy off of Chris and then he started in on Chris while the whole room watched in silence.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it please review since I think this is my best chapter I'd love to here what you all think. 


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. Last chapter wasn't sad or anything it was funny near the end but what happened to Jude was really sad I hope you guys liked the song I wrote it myself and I was a little afraid to show you guys it. Moving on I hope you like this chapter I know it might seem like I'm going fast and some chapters are boring, but it's like that because I have to get all the drama and I want to get to it fast. This chapter Jude and Quest haven't told Sadie and Tommy about there being together. Jude is still seventeen and Quest and Tommy are like brothers and he doesn't want to hurt Tommy but the truth has to come out but not the way they want it to oh and this is in the narrators point of view.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story

**Chapter 7: **Secrets Revealed

**Tommy, and Darius, and Shay and Quest calmed down and got Chris taken to jail and the drama was finally cooling down. Jude had taken time off and went to Vancouver by herself for a couple of days after the trial. Quest and Jude both felt like they should only spend time together in the studio so she went alone. She was expected to be home Friday afternoon and it was Thursday night and everyone was setting up for her surprise welcome home party a G-Major.**

"So Tom how long you plan on staying in town." **Quest was eager for Tommy to leave so he didn't feel any more Guilty for being with Jude.**

"_Actually man me and Sadie thought we might actually move back here. She's kind of home sick and Jude's mom is moving and she said that if we wanted that me and Sadie could rent the house_." **Tommy left out the part about wanting to be closer to Jude but it was his only reason.**

"_Yeah and plus after I lost the baby I got a little home sick and it feels like the right thing to do." _**Really it wasn't much up to Sadie she was home sick but she didn't want to come back because she would see Quest.**

"_So how's Jude's album going Quest? I'm mean we didn't here any thing new on the radio lately." _**Tommy was trying to avoid the question about Jude and her dating status.**

"It's good, she has written a lot of good material but we haven't had much time to lay down some formidable material yet. She's been busy with school, and life." **Quest knew what was really on Tommy's mind and he knew that if he asked the question he would have to lie to Tommy.**

"Oh so has she been dating a lot, you know other than Chris?" **There it was and now the lie had to come. Quest had to stop and cross the room and sit down to answer the question.**

"Aw that's sweet isn't it, Tommy will always hate any guy that Jude is with she's like a little sister to him." **There was bitterness in Sadie's voice not because of Tommy and Jude's relationship, but because Jude. She was sick of Jude and all the attention she got for every tear she dropped.**

"That's not true I just haven't seen her with any decent guys. I was right about Shay and come on Jamie, that relationship was over before it started. And Spiederman well that one was immature from the day I met him That relationship was headed no where fast." **Tommy felt pretty pleased with the fact that he was right. He wanted Jude to be happy but not with those guys.**

"Whatever Tom you know I'm right. I don't see why were throwing her a party anyway they always turn out bad, her 16th disaster, 17th she was pissed about you and me, but she didn't have reason to. Jude needs to grow up and move on, she needs to let you go and stop crying at the drop of a pen. Tom don't look at me like that you know I'm right she cries to much, but yet she still gets everything." **Sadie spoke as though she hated Jude and a part of her did Jude was the youngest Sadie was the oldest she was supposed to get everything not Jude.**

"I'm happy to know how you really feel about me after so long Sadie." **Everyone turned around to see a newly formed Jude. She was in a red halter-top and black pants with what Jude called strappy hilled things on her feet. She was no longer a blonde or a red head but now she had semi long brown hair that was cut into layers. She looked about 22.**

"Jude when did you get back, we weren't expecting you till tomorrow." **Tommy was the first to speak he was trying to hide the balloon behind his back.**

"I took an early flight. If I would have know there was going to be a surprise party I would have waited till tomorrow." **Jude spoke to Tommy but never took her eyes off Sadie and Sadie did everything to avoid her gaze.**

"Nude Jude what are you doing back girl, not that I didn't miss you and this hair, it's defiantly S to the E to the X to the Y sexy**." Shay walked up to Jude and gave her a hug Tommy had an indescribable look on his face because of what Shay called Jude.**

"Gay Shay I missed everyone especially you, it's just not the same without a good laugh with Shay Shay." **Jude smiled and hugged him back as everyone laughed at the nicknames they had for each other.**

"I don't think I want to know how you got those nicknames and why, so I'm just going to pretend I didn't here them. Welcome back Jude I missed you I mean the studio was to quite and boring without your drama." **Darius hugged Jude and took a seat next to Shay at a table everyone was sitting at.**

"So where's breast Quest?" **Jude was eager to see him more than anyone else.**

"He went to the storage to get a ladder a minute before you walked in, but that's not important how are you doing Jude." **Porsche asked concerned about Jude seeing how she left after that thing with Chris**.

"I'm good I had a lot of time to think, and Sadie you'll be happy to know I didn't cry." **Jude made her way back to the subject that she had overheard. She was pissed.**

"Look Jude I was just stating the facts no need to get mad at me for you're messed up life and failed relationships." **Sadie was getting mad to Tommy reached over and took Sadie's hand trying to calm her down**

"Well I might cry a lot and have screwed up relationships but forgive me they can't always be like you and Tommy ok. And you are pathetic just because you're jealous of me having a better life than you doesn't mean you have to be a cold-hearted bitch." **Jude was on her feet yelling at Sadie she didn't notice Quest walk in and sit next to her.**

"Me jealous of you, you wish. I have a perfect life I'm happily married to the man I love that loves me too which also happens to be the guy you love but you need to realize that he doesn't love you. Grow up Jude I see the way you look at him but he is mine and he will always be mine." **Sadie was on her feet yelling to everyone was quite**.

"Oh really so you tell each other everything, did he tell you that he loves me to or that he kissed me after you two got married." **Jude was hoping from a reaction from Sadie but only got one from everyone else in the room she forgot about them.**

"We tell each other everything and he did tell me, but he also said that was the biggest mistake he made other than kissing you on you birthday." **Jude was hurt and you could see it in her eyes her heart broke and Sadie looked as though she had won so Jude threw the only thing she had.**

"So you told Tommy about you and Quest and how you two dated." **It was low and it looked as though it hurt Quest but Jude would not allow Sadie to win.**

"Yes Jude I told Tommy but that was low even for you. You will not break up my marriage with Tommy he doesn't want you ok he has me and I almost feel sorry for you because you have no one and I have Tommy." **Jude was on the verge of tears and then she cracked.**

"Your right Sadie you do have a husband that loves you and that you're happy with but your wrong when you say the man I love because really I don't love Tommy, not anymore." **Tommy looked up at Jude with hurt in his eyes and Sadie noticed but chose to ignore it.**

"Imaginary boyfriends don't count Jude and neither does Jamie, he's just a boy friend there's a difference." **Jude was hurting badly and she wanted to tell but she couldn't there were rules and laws.**

"You know what I'm not doing this anymore I'm tired of arguing, I'm going home bye everyone." **Jude got her things and started walking off but Sadie had to say something.**

"Home to where Jude, Mom sold the house to me and Tommy and that means your out of a place to go. Now I would be willing to give you your room but only if you begged and apologized." **Sadie was grinning and Tommy did nothing he didn't even abject. Maybe he didn't love Jude anymore.**

"Sadie please pretty please understand that if I was on fire I wouldn't apologize or beg for you even to spit on me." **With that Jude walked outside to call a cab but Quest was already two steps ahead of her.**

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be waiting out here by yourself." **Quest came up behind Jude and scared the crap out of her but she realized it was Quest before she pepper sprayed him again.**

"Is that so, well I happen to have this amazingly strong and cute boyfriend who will protect me." **Jude turned around and hugged Quest and they stood there hugging for what seemed like hours before he spoke**.

"You know I have this car that can take you anywhere you want to go and I have this amazing house with an equally amazing bed if you want it." **Jude was happy now Quest was the only one who could make Jude smile after what just happened.**

"Why Quest are you proporsitioning me," **Quest smiled and nodded. **"Well then what are we still doing here?

**They made there way back to Quest house and Jude changed into some of her clothes that she had at his house and got into bed where they started making out and doing other things Jude was finally happy to be home and back in Quests arms. They were lying there and drifting off to sleep at 9:30 at night when they heard someone banging on the door. Quest got up and answered the door where he saw a frantic Tommy and an irritated Sadie. Quest was just in his boxers so he grabbed some pants and Tommy spoke.**

"Man have you seen Jude she is gone she's not at the studio or her back up studio or her house or at a hotel or Jamie's or anyone else's." **Tommy looked extremely nervous you could tell he cared about Jude **

"I told him not to worry so much but he is and now I'm getting scared I mean she is my sister and I don't want her to think I hate her or anything." **Quest saw that Sadie really was worried and he could say that Jude was there but then they would get suspicious and start worrying but before he could say anything Jude spoke**

"Quest babe who is it," **She blew it she told them she was there but they didn't look mad or suspicious they looked relived but then it got worse she blew it big time.**

"Oh thank god I was worried thank you for bringing her here man I new I could count on you to take care of her." **Tommy spoke with relief and gratitude and Jude walked out with Quests shirt and that's all but before she saw Tommy she said something**.

Quest just get rid of them and come back to bed." **She looked up and saw Tommy and Sadie and regretted speaking. The room was quite before Sadie spoke**

"What the hell is this come back to bed, you're sleeping with my little sister? How could you do this my God Quest?" **Tommy looked hurt he couldn't look at Jude or Quest so he got up and left. This time for the first time Jude broke Tommy's heart.**


	9. Words That Hurt

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading. I didn't really have a plan for that last chapter I just wanted the truth about them out now this on is full of bad language and name calling and harshness and tears being spilled do be read. It's not very long but I got 11 reviews so I figured I should give you another chapter because you asked for it and readers beware you might not like what you read there's a side of Tommy in here no one should have see and with only a few chapters left the biggest secret is revealed. Narrators point of view.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story

**Chapter 9:Words That Hurt **

* * *

**Everyone in the living room was quiet Sadie was in shock, Quest was beyond words, Jude was dumbfound she couldn't believe she did that, and Tommy well he hadn't returned. It was going on 11:00 and he still hadn't returned everyone was getting worried and a little scared. Sadie was about to call the police when Tommy walked in. The room was once again quite then Tommy spoke.**

"I drove around for a long time hoping that I would come back and this would all seem like a bad dream but it's not. Quest man what the hell were you thinking she's 17 Quest 17 this is illegal or didn't you get that. That's the reason I stayed away, come on man." **Tommy let that slip it would hurt Sadie but right now that wasn't important he could tell this whole night was going to go bad.**

"Look Tommy I know you don't have to lecture me about it ok it was... I'm not going to say it was a mistake but it just happened ok we just." **Quest didn't know what to say anything he said was bound to hurt someone so he didn't say anything.**

"Look Tommy don't make Quest feel bad for what he did, he's a grown man he can make his own decisions and you nor anybody else can tell him how to live his life or make his decisions ok." **Jude was mad Tommy said she and him were a mistake he had no right to tell her or Quest who they could be with. Plus he chose Sadie he doesn't get to contradict what she did.**

"I'm not trying to make any of his decisions, and yes he is a grown man that's why he has to see that he is making a stupid mistake. Jude this, you and him, this is illegal he's not thinking." **Tommy was mad not that Quest could go to jail but that Quest was willing to go to jail and he wasn't.**

"Oh now I'm a stupid mistake. You know what Tommy just because you're to scared to be with me doesn't mean that he has to be did you forget I'm almost 18 now, but of course you did or else you would have to remember the promise you made. **Jude remembers that promise every time she woke up that was the first thing she remembered but Tommy didn't or he just didn't care.**

"Of course I remember but that's not the point, the point is Quest is risking everything over this. This is to big of a risk this is why we could never be together Jude, God don't you see open your eyes and realize it this is not some fantasy this is the real world you don't get to be the spoiled selfish girl the world doesn't revolve around you. Think about what this one mistake could cost you." **Tommy cared about Jude and Quest that's why they had to see this was bad and if being harsh was the way to get it through her head then he had to do it.**

"Ok Tommy so I'm spoiled and selfish I see Sadie has really brain washed you. I know what this could do to Quest and I do care but he doesn't he's not you he's willing to fight for me." **Jude was in fact hurt by Tommy's words but she loved Quest and she wasn't going to allow Tommy to ruin this for them.**

"Look Jude I know the things Sadie said were harsh and having to here from her that what happened between me and you was a mistake but this, a one night mistake with a 22 year old, it's not going to fix it. I'm sorry I can't love you or be with you but you have to find someone who can love you like you deserve to be loved. **Tommy was sincere with his words he felt that in his heart they were true and he knew a one-night stand wasn't going to fix a broken heart. **

"I told you Jude, I'm sorry I was harsh and mean about it, but you have to know you and Tommy can never be and he's right this is like the thing with Jamie, there is no easy out a one night stand with someone you don't care about and someone who doesn't care about you won't fix it." **Sadie spoke with her heart but like Tommy she was completely clueless to what was really going on.**

"It wasn't just a one-night stand; I care about her ok she means something to me. I'm in love with her." **Quest was quite when he spoke he didn't want a big explosion of yelling but Tommy and Sadie were calm they looked as though he hadn't said anything at all.**

"Quest I love Jude to but only as a sister and you do to. You can't sleep with her this one time and decide you feel something more." **Tommy was clueless they could say Tommy was right and get away with it but they would be lying they had to tell them now.**

"No Tommy you don't get it I love Quest to as more than a friend that's how we both feel." **Jude was trying to make them understand but she couldn't do it her heart wouldn't let her, the truth was that she had to tell them and she had to tell Quest she just didn't know how.**

"Jude you don't love Quest you think you do you always fall with your head and not with your heart. You're my baby sister and I don't want to see you hurt because you've fallen for someone who doesn't love you again." **Sadie was honest to goodness trying to be nice and kind but she couldn't understand that she wasn't going to get through to Jude.**

"Sadie's right Jude you can't over him and he can't love you it's time you grew up you have to see that you're looking for love in all the wrong places. Listen to me I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt so this time walk away." **Tommy could see he wasn't getting through and Jude was getting mad so there was going to be a lot of mean things said.**

"Who the hell are you two to tell me whom I do and do not love? I am fully capable of making my own goddamn decisions and I'll be damned if I let you two tell me how to run my life. And Tommy you should worry about your own life and stay the hell out of mine. I thought I made it clear to you that when you left and told me to move on that I said we were no longer friends ago don't you dare think that you can come back after all this time and tell me what to do. And last time I checked Sadie you didn't give a damn about me do but out." **She was pissed and she meant every word she said she didn't care anymore whether she hurt them it was time to tell everyone the truth.**

"Fine if that's how you want it then ok, but I will not let my friend go to jail for making a stupid fucking choice about just another dumb girl. You will not ruin his life Jude he is a better person than that if you really do care about him then give this shit up don't use him to make me jealous it won't work." **Tommy was furious Jude was pissed and Quest just got a whole lot more involved he was just as equally pissed.**

"That's enough Tommy I will not let you talk to her like that I know you're hurt but you have no right. If you and Sadie would get your head out your ass and see that Jude and I aren't doing this to make you jealous we actually love each other we have for a long time and this wasn't just a one night stand Jude and I have been going out since before you to were married." **And there it was ladies and gentlemen the painful words that shattered Tommy's heart but wait there's more.**

"Quest's right I love him and he loves me and were together and there's something else I should tell you. When I went away it wasn't because of what happened with Chris it was because Darius thought I should go away and clear my head to make a decision that could change my life." **The room was once again quite even Quest didn't know what was going on.**

"Well what is it are you quitting or moving or something 'cause I don't think it can be any bigger than my 22 year old best friend sleeping with a 17 year old girl that I use to love 'cause there's nothing that could hurt worse Jude, so what's the big secret?" **Tommy spoke as though he was really hurt you could of course tell why, it was obvious he still loved Jude and it wasn't fair that Quest could be with her and he couldn't. But Tommy knew that Quest really must love Jude to be willing to throw away her age just to be with her.**

"I'm pregnant." **That was all Jude said right before Tommy hit Quest square in the jaw.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and please rview it helps to know how you feel and please keep reading.**


	10. All the Pain I've Caused

Authors note: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading still. I'm so sorry it took so long I was trying but the internet was down so I'll try to make this one long we don't have much more to go now so I hope you keep reading to see what the ending is like. Now here's the response and the reactions to the news enjoy. **With only a few chapters left the hearts will be broken, tears will be dropped secrets revealed and a shocking and devastating tragedy will happen. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the song is by Faith Hill there you'll be

Chapter 10:All The Pain I've Caused

* * *

Tommy hit Quest and now Sadie was struggling to get Tommy of Quest, Jude couldn't find words to say she felt horrible not for herself but for Quest. She loved Quest and she wanted to be with him but Tommy was right she was just going to ruin his life and now she was pregnant with this beautiful life and she was just going to make his life worse. That's one of the reasons she didn't tell him when she first found out 3 1/2 months ago. Sadie managed to pull Tom off and they were all looking at Jude for some sort of explanation, so she spoke. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Quest it was just I was so scared and we weren't together anymore and I didn't know how you were going to act and then with the whole Chris thing. I was going to tell you sooner I'm sorry." _Sorry is not going to fix this you ruined his life. How could you be so careless?_

"You're sorry, you screwed up his life and all you can say is you're sorry. When I got pregnant at least I was getting married I was prepared to have a family, but Jude you're barley 18 you're not ready." _That slut I can't believe she got pregnant she probably planned it._

"You got her pregnant man what the hell is your head not working right? What the hell were you to thinking? Quest do you realize how bad this is damn you couldn't control yourself?

Do you to even know what your going to do, I mean have you considered all your options."_ Your first option should have been not to sleep together. Why can he have her and I can't? This is so not fair._

"Yes Tommy that's why I went away, and I do know how screwed this is ok it's not like I planned for this to happen." _I can't believe he just asked me that, he knows me better than to think I would even consider a thing like that._

"Knowing you, you probably did. I mean you knew Quest and I were together and you knew you couldn't have Tommy so you went after Quest to make us jealous only you couldn't tell us so you figured if you got pregnant you would have to and Quest would have to stay with you. So you got pregnant and now you've ruined Quests life, your such a slut. She doesn't even care about you Quest she'll always only care about the person she can never have." _She is so a slut just like out of the movies I can't believe she did this just to get back at me._

"Wow Sadie in all my years of knowing you I've never heard you say such bullshit. Who the hell are to say I don't love Quest? I care about him more than I give a damn about you. I would never even think about tricking him into staying with me, if anything I think it would be best for him if he just forgot about me. I know I screwed up his life and I didn't, I don't want that. Not everything is about you or Tommy. True I loved Tommy and I always will but I've moved on just like he has with you you got what you wanted. But you knew how I felt about Tommy and you didn't care and look now you're happily married and everything so just leave me the hell alone 'cause right now Sadie I don't know who you are but I do know one thing." _Don't say it, it's way to mean it might actually hurt her, but she has to know and I don't give a damn anymore she hurt me way more than I could ever hurt her._

"Oh yeah and what's that Jude, that your a stupid bitch, or you a suck ass singer and a fake blonde and a cry baby daddy's girl?" _Like I didn't know all that, sister or not I can't stand her._

"No Sadie I know you're my sister and all but honest to grace from the bottom of my heart right now Sadie I hate you."_ Once she opened her mouth she just couldn't stop the words from coming out._

"You stupid bitch I hope you never know what it's like to be a mother 'cause someone as cruel and heartless and undeserving as you should never get to be a mother." **Sadie had slapped Jude clear across her face really hard leaving a hand print, Jude would have hit her back if only she wasn't hurt so much by her sisters words or actions. Instead she Jude ran into the bedroom and cried. **

It had been over five months since the conversation and incident took place. Tommy Jude and Quest had managed to get things worked out. It took a lot of yelling and tears but eventually they worked it out despite Sadie's attempts at telling Tommy no. Tommy agreed to be there for Jude when Quest had to go out of town and he even agreed to be the baby's godfather, which Sadie protested and objected to. Sadie had not spoken with Jude she was still furious she didn't even go to her wedding a couple months back. Now Jude was 8 1/2 months and big so of course Tommy and Quest made jokes like "How many whales can you fit in a recording booth? Answer "I don't know ask Jude." It was harmless and even Jude made Jokes about it. But of course nothing in Jude's world could work.

It was Friday afternoon and Jude was working on a song when Tommy walked in.

"Hey girl what's up?"_ So it is true what they say about pregnant women they really are beautiful. It seems like just three years ago he was thinking about her 18 birthday but now there was no point they were both taken._

"I was just working on a new song what's up with you? I heard you and Sadie fighting earlier."_ Normally I would be happy about that but now I don't care that's almost scary._

"Yeah same thing as always. So how about I hear this new song. What's it about anyway?"_ This is great just like the old days and she looks even more beautiful._

"Um, I don't know I just started writing and the words just found their way on the paper so, I can play it, if you help hold the guitar it's kind of hard these days with little Aqua in there."_I love you babe but I will be so happy when you're not in mommy's tummy._

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

Chorus:  
In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

Repeat chorus

**_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always _**

Repeat chorus

_"_What do you think It' was just something I wrote down a long time ago before, well you know but any way it's not going on the album it was just a fun project but any way."_ It was about you of course and it still means something just not a real big one._

What do you think It' was just something I wrote down a long time ago before, well you know but any way it's not going on the album it was just a fun project but any way." 

"Yeah so how many songs do you have for the album exactly?"_ I love that she wrote her songs about me I wish I could still inspire her. She's eating again wow she can eat._

"I have about 9 songs an- oh my, Tommy ow Tommy my water just broke."_ Oh No not now wow this hurts and ow, ow pain."_

"What wait hell no HELL No not now what am I going to do um Quest get Quest wait no Quest's not here um what now I'm not prepared oh what the hell Jude just keep it in there close your legs." _What the hell am I going to do call someone anyone?_

"Tommy I can't exactly do that you have to take me to the hospital." _What the hell is wrong with him I'm the one in pain_

"Right hospital right oh keys where are the keys where are they oh here they are now what. Oh yeah get the car and you and put you in the car and I need to sit down." _I am going to lose it what the hell am I supposed to do._

"Breathe Tommy just breath in out in out. Better now? Ok now Tommy can I say something. I'M THE ONE IN PAIN SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP ME NOW TOMMY RIGHT THE HELL NOW.

"Yeah right let's go." _Glad I got through that._

_

* * *

**Well that's chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it I tried to add a little humor. So please tell me what you think** _


	11. Baby, Daddy, Uncle, Angels

Authors note: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading still. This is going fast I'm sorry there isn't going to be much baby explanation of the way she grows up she'll be born and new but you know how it is I skip around so anyway she's six months and everyone loves her, and her name is Aqua Marie. **With only a 2 chapters left things take a turn for the worst this is the 3rd to last chapter before the shocking last chapter see what happens. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the song

: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading still. This is going fast I'm sorry there isn't going to be much baby explanation of the way she grows up she'll be born and new but you know how it is I skip around so anyway she's six months and everyone loves her, and her name is Aqua Marie. : I own nothing except the story and the song 

**Chapter 10:**Baby, Daddy, Uncle, Angels

* * *

At the hospital Jude was calm and Tommy was frantic and freaking out. Quest was in Montreal and he was trying to get back so until he did Tommy was the birthing coach and to be honest he wasn't doing a very good job. The epidural that they gave Jude was working fine she didn't fell any pain, which made for a great delivery along with Quest's great entrance with the four police officers that were escorting him. He made in in time to help Jude and a good thing to 'cause Tommy was lying in the bed next door because when he saw Jude where he shouldn't of he passed out and hit his head. So Quest made it in time to see his 7 pound 8 ounce beautiful baby girl being born. It was 10:30 Saturday morning and Jude woke up to see Quest holding Aqua and surprisingly Tommy lying in the bed next to her.

"Hey" _oh my Gosh I can't believe I went through all of that so well I thought I was going to die._

"Hey beautiful, look Aqua, look who Just woke up." _This is the best feeling in the world I have Jude and now my little girl."_

"Oh hi there I'm your mommy that's right you my beautiful sweet girl just came out of me. And that right there's your daddy, and over there you see, well that's you Uncle Tommy. He's also your godfather, he might not look like much right now but he's a very special man most of the time." _Wow I'm a mom this is amazing, painful but amazing. I have to remember to send my mom a thank you card._

"Hey Just because one's eyes are closed doesn't mean he's sleeping. I heard you and you're lucky you just gave birth or I'd get you on that." _Wow even after screaming and crying and yelling she still looks beautiful._

"Sorry thought you were sleep. So how you doing? How's the head." **Jude giggled a little remembering what happened.**

"Ha Ha very funny." **Tommy sat up ad walked over to the chairs and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on and started flicking through the channels.**

"So has anyone came by yet?" _I really want my mom and my dad but that seems likely_.

"Yeah Jamie and patsy, Kat and Shay, Darius and Porsche and I think that's it. Oh Darius said congratulations on giving birth to the most beautiful baby he's ever seen." **Quest was sitting on the bed by Jude playing with Jude's hair.**

"No Sadie, I mean she didn't come by right." _I shouldn't care she was so mean and hateful to me but still she's my sister and I have to be nice._

"Nope she called and said she wouldn't be coming and that if I stayed longer than an hour, then I should expect to be coming home to an empty house." **Tommy sounded as though he did not care but Jude could tell he did.**

"Hey Jude I'm going to go to the cafeteria and finish up some business ok I'll be back shortly**." Quest kissed Jude on the forehead and left, leaving Jude and Tommy alone.**

"So there's nothing on the TV how bout we have sex." **Jude's mind was spinning out of control she looked as though she was going to pass out.**

"I'm only kidding Jude, but that look on your face was priceless." **A boulder lifted off of Jude's shoulder for a minute she actually thought he was serious.**

"HA HA very funny. Have you held her yet?" **Tommy's forehead went way back and his eyes widened and he shook his head no.**

"Why not she doesn't bite you know_." Aw he's so cute he's afraid to hold the baby._

"Yeah I know I just don't want to hurt her." **Tommy gave her a weak grin and turned back towards the window.**

"Oh come on you're not going to hurt her come here and just hold her." **Jude held out the baby as Tommy slowly crossed the room and sat on Jude's bed and held her.**

"See look you're doing fine there you go, you're a natural." **Tommy looked up and smiled at Jude and she smiled back they looked so happy and content like they were the family**.

"6 month's had passed and Jude was back at the studio recording her 4th CD while Aqua was fast asleep in her crib next to the sound board. Quest was in town for a few days so he was helping Tommy mix for Jude all seemed normal finally after six months. At first it was hectic no sleep spit up on most their clothes and constant crying. Quest tried to stay in town when she was first brought home so it was easier when he was there they would share the load. But Now Jude was working on her song while Tommy and Quest argued over which person would be sent home next on Big Brother.

"Hey guys you want to help me write this song or what." _Sometimes they act like little kids but I love them both._

"Oh yea so how much you got done."** Tommy asked while he stood up to stretch.**

"Well just the chorus and I have a beat but that's it."

"OK well then let's here the chorus and work from there." **Quest was trying to fix Aqua's bottle but he was unsuccessful so Tommy ended up making it.**

"Ok but I'm thinking about changing it." **Jude starts strumming her guitar and starts singing.**

As beautiful as life is and as wonderful love is

I trade it all in just to have one more moment

on this earth with you. I'd hold you in my arms again

And tell you how I still love you and cry the tears of

Happiness 'cause the Angels gave me you.

"That's all I have for now, so what do you think." **They didn't say anything they had never heard anything like that from Jude before.**

"Where did that come from Jude?" _Wow I've heard her sing only because she was hurt or happy she only sings about her life experiences so where did that come from._

"Honestly Tommy I wish I knew myself but it was like this dream I had the other night and it triggered something I guess."

"Yeah well be thankful 'cause right now you lie is good." **Jude smiled at what he said he was right she had Quest and Aqua and Tommy as a friend again.**

"Hey so my plane leaves at six thirty tonight and I won't be back till Tuesday." **Jude had picked Aqua up and was feeding her bottle as Quest spoke Tommy had excused himself from the room.**

"I hate it when you leave I'm always so worried." **Jude's eyes started to water a little and Quest rubbed her cheek.**

"Hey nothings going to happen to me ok I promise. I love you and I love Aqua too much to leave you to." **Jude smiled a little and kissed Quest and they stayed that way for a minute. **

**It was 5:45 and Jude was dropping Quest off at the airport they hugged and kissed and Quest told Tommy to take care of Jude and the baby and with one last kiss he boarded his plane and left. Tommy and Jude went back to the studio and started working on the song. They weren't getting anywhere so Tommy left to get some food. When he came back he found that everyone was in the lobby watching TV with sad and worried looks on their faces and Soon enough Tommy would find out why. Back in the studio Jude was still working on the song when she had this weird feeling in her gut but chose to ignore it because of the burst of inspiration. She wrote quickly erasing and marking until she was satisfied with the song then she started playing.**

**_I woke this morning feeling kinda blue,_**

**_Looked at the dresser and saw the picture of me and you,_**

**_I smiled as I walked by remembering that day,_**

**_The best day of my life 'cause I married you._**

**_As I was getting dressed a pain fell on my chest,_**

**_And at that second I knew that Angels came for you._**

**_As beautiful as life is and as wonderful love is_**

**_I trade it all in just to have one more moment _**

**_on this earth with you. I'd hold you in my arms again _**

**_And tell you how I still love you and cry the tears of _**

**_Happiness 'cause the Angels gave me you._**

**_I heard the news at work today on the radio_**

**_I couldn't believe ears I just kept saying no_**

**_Everyone tried to comfort me _**

**_Like something had gone terribly wrong_**

**_I felt my heart breaking and couldn't go on_**

**_It was then I realized the Angels had taken you home_**

**_As beautiful as life is and as wonderful love is_**

**_I trade it all in just to have one more moment _**

**_on this earth with you. I'd hold you in my arms again _**

**_And tell you how I still love you but I cry the tears of _**

**_Sadness 'cause the Angels have taken you_**

**_All I could do was cry for the love I would miss_**

**_I felt this pain was more than I could bare _**

**_And I knew I was hurting 'cause you weren't' there_**

**_It was just too much for my heart to take_**

**_But what really made my heart break_**

**_Was the 3 yr old little girl asking me where her daddy went.As beautiful as life is and as wonderful love is_**

**_I trade it all in just to have one more moment _**

**_on this earth with you. I'd hold you in my arms again _**

**_And tell you how I still love you and cry the tears of _**

**_Happiness 'cause the Angels gave me you._**

**_Angels if you hear me please send him back to us_**

**When she finished her song she got up and walked out to see everyone in the lobby looking at the TV with sad expressions she was confused then Tommy came up to Jude and started crying telling her he was sorry she didn't understand until she looked at the TV's big headline story _Plane Crash Killed Passengers. _**_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it please Review I worked hard on this chapter and the song so please tell me what you think.


	12. Sad Goodbyes and Eulogies

Authors note: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading still. Ok people keep telling me that the wasting is spelled wrong and I am so sorry I haven't been paying much attention. This story is almost over and you'll never believe how it ends **With only a 1chapter left things take a turn for the worst this is the 2nd to last chapter before the shocking last chapter see what happens. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story The Song is called Sand and Water

**Chapter 12:** Sad Goodbyes and Eulogies

* * *

**When she finished her song she got up and walked out to see everyone in the lobby looking at the TV with sad expressions she was confused then Tommy came up to Jude and started crying telling her he was sorry she didn't understand until she looked at the TV's big headline story _Plane Crash Killed Passengers. _****She stared at Tommy not fully taking in what she just saw she couldn't believe it she wouldn't allow herself to.** "No it's a mistake they're wrong maybe it wasn't his flight maybe he didn't get on board. No this isn't happening." **Jude was hysterical she kept saying no and not believing it**. 

"Jude I'm so sorry I know you don't want to believe it but it's true he's gone Jude he's gone."

Tommy was holding Jude while she cried he was having a hard time with it to.

"Tom take Jude to studio A I'll be there in a minute everyone get back to work" _Man I can't believe this happened to Jude she loved Quest._

"Come on Jude let's go let's go sit and talk." _I'll admit I didn't want them together at first but now I can't believe he's gone._

"No I don't want to sit and talk I want to find my husband I want Quest." **Jude was yelling and crying and trying to push Tommy away she wouldn't believe he was gone.**

"Listen, Jude listen to me Quest is gone ok he's gone." **It stung for Tommy to say those things Quest meant so much to him and now he was gone forever.**

"He can't be gone Tommy please don't let him be gone I don't want him to." **Jude had finally given up she fell into Tommy's arms and broke down crying. **

"I know Jude I don't want him to be gone either but he is baby girl he's gone." **Tommy held her as she cried and he himself cried to.**

Tommy held Jude till she cried herself to sleep when he drove her to his house he laid her in the bed and watched sleep and for a while she looked so innocent so perfect. She didn't deserve this he kept thinking she didn't deserve it but realized in the end no one really ever deserves this. Three days had passed and Jude wouldn't come out of her room. Tommy had made the memorial service arrangements and everyone helped out including Sadie. Now it was time for the memorial service and they weren't sure if Jude was going to show up, but she soon enough came downstairs into the living room.

"Hey Jude how are you feeling." _Dumb question she just lost her husband._

"I'm a little better, what time does the service star? I want to be there to say my goodbyes first." _I know I'll never be able to say goodbye._

"It starts at 1:30 but I don't think they can start with out us. You ready to go." _Bad time to be cracking jokes Tom damn._

"Yeah but before we go I just want to say thank you to all of you. I know I wasn't around to help out ad I'm sorry for that but I really am grateful for this, I know Quest would have been to." _God I'm going to miss him so much but I have to be strong._

"It's ok Jude we will always be here for you. I know I haven't known you that long but I knew Quest well but the day I approached Georgia about producing you Quest came and told me you were harder to work with than what had appeared when you were with Shay but he also said you were a wonderful person." _I never thought about it before but I am going to miss Quest._

"Hey shorty I'm sorry I wasn't here when you found out I really wish I could have but the second I found out I hopped on a plane and flew here. How are you?" _Damn that was a dumb question Tom just asked the same thing._

"I'm ok thank you for coming, I heard you walked out of your concert for me you didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

"Look Jude about before and everything I said, I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to do anything but I just want you to know that I am here for you and that I love you." **The room was completely silent before Jude spoke.**

"Sadie I know and most of it's ok I never take what you say to heart." _I feel a little better knowing I have my sister back._

"We should really get going it's almost time." _Wow that was so un-Sadie well whatever it doesn't matter right now._

They all arrived at the service about 5 minutes after 1. Everyone came in and said their apologies and paid their respects. Jude was crying but not as hard as she had been over the last few days. It was time for the services to start Tommy was the first to speak.

"I don't know how to start this, I've never been to a funeral I was hoping the only funeral I would ever attend would be my own but it's not. I've known Quest for over ten years and man those were probably the best ten years of my life we were always so close. I remember when we were about 16 and we decide to go to Italy for the summer so we were sitting outside this little restaurant and this girl kept looking at us and Quest was laughing his ass off for no apparent reason and I'm over here thinking she's checking me out so I ask Quest to go talk to her for me and of course him being the great guy that he was he did it. So he comes back with her number but he's laughing a lot harder and I get tired of it and ask him what's so funny but before he tells me the girl walks up tom and kisses me which makes him laugh harder, and when she backs away from me I finally see what he's laughing at, the number I just received was from a guy the girl wasn't a girl at all. I told you all this because it was one of my favorite memories of Quest and in that same summer we walked past a church where they were having a funeral and Quest looked over at me and said when I die I want you to tell people about the good things about me the good times. So I kept my promise man I told everyone about a good time. I will miss him he's my best friend my brother and I love him I don't know if you knew that man but I do and I'll miss you." **Tommy for the first time cried in front of someone other than Quest and he didn't care who saw him he didn't care. He crossed the room to sit down. The next to speak was Darius and then Sadie and Last of all Jude**.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone I know Quest loved all of you. I really don't know what to say, I love Quest he's been a good friend since the day I met him. I remember days when me him and Tom were working late he would go on food runs and make jokes he was great. He was there for me in good times and bad times. We had a conversation one-day. He said to me that no matter how bad my life seemed like it was that it wasn't and that as long as I needed him he was there but I need him right now and he's not and I don't want to be mad but I am I can't help it when I lost him I lost apart of myself and I don't think I'll ever get that part back. But I can't do what he asked I can't think of the good things I tried my hardest but my mid keeps coming back to that little girl that we have that beautiful baby girl who in a couple of years we look up at me with her fathers beautiful eyes and ask me about her daddy and where he went and why he isn't here now and I can't look at her and tell her he's dead I can't tell her he's never coming back. I miss him so much he was a great friend and a great husband. Before he got on the plane he promised that he would come back to us safe but he didn't and he isn't. I have many great memories of him but my favorite is the one where I was 3 months pregnant and we were sitting in the studio and Quest was text messaging me and Tommy was getting mad so he walked out and he went into the booth with Porsche and they started acting like me and Quest and Tommy got down on one knee and he said to Porsche Jude Harrison will you marry me and handed her his cell phone and I didn't understand why he did that until I got a text that had a picture of a diamond ring and at the bottom it said will you and I got it and I started crying and I could barley say yes so Porsche did it for me and I smiled and hugged him. That was one of the best memories so Quest I hope I made you happy, and I love you so much." **She was finish talking and she stood there for the longest as people started standing up and getting ready to leave she started singing**

****

All alone I didn't like the feeling  
All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside  
All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by  
I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave  
All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just  
Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile  
All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by

When Jude finished singing she burst into uncontrollable sobs and then crying she couldn't do it she tried to be strong but she couldn't Tommy came bye and helped her after everyone left she sat there with Tommy and cried a bit longer and then talked to him.

"You know even after you it him in the jaw he still refused to think or say one bad thing about you, I always thought that was amazing." **Jude was sitting next to Tommy telling him about things with Quest.**

"Yeah he was just like that I don't know did I ever apologize for that." _I really hope I did man I was out of it when that happened now I regret it._

"About a million times but he understood you're reasoning although I never really did but that's in the past. He was a great guy and I miss him so much I don't think I can do this with out him. He was always the reasonable one he knew how to handle things like this, he would know how to tell Aqua what happened he was the only one that I knew actually loved me and never hurt me he was my family and now he's gone and I'm lost and I'm scared and I don't know what to do." _I want Quest back I miss him, do you hear me Quest I miss you please I love you so much._

"That's not true Jude I can't say that I never hurt you but I can say that I love you and I will always be here for you and Quest he is to." _I don't know how to comfort her I can't even comfort myself._

"How Tommy he's dead I hate saying it but it's true and he's not coming back and I miss him and he said he would always be here and he's not. I don't think I can be strong for Aqua if I can't be strong for myself." _Why did you have to go I miss you to much I can't do this_.

"No Jude you are the strongest person I know and Quest is here he will always be here. Every time you hold that beautiful baby girl and every time you look into her eyes he is right there Jude. I'm not asking you to concur Rome in a day I'm asking that you be that strong girl I know you can be and that you fight and you find strength 'cause I know that's what Quest would want you to do. So can you do that for me?" **Tommy asked her through his own tears he needed her to be strong.**

"Yeah I think I can do that." **Jude nodded and leaned her head on to Tommy's shoulder and rested.**

* * *

I hope you liked it when I wrote I teared up a little but I added a little humor so I hope you enjoyed and the last and final chapter is next with one more last bang. Stayed tuned and don't forget to review. 


	13. The End With A Shock

**Authors note**: Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad there's people reading still. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted I was having really horrible writers block I knew how I wanted it to end but didn't know how to put it into story, but I watched my Instant star DVD's and it came to me and thanks for waiting. Yes I'm sad to say this is my last authors note for this story, and the last chapter and I hope you LOVE it. Also for anyone who's read I Hit the Floor I might post on that one and also all my other stories but any way last chapter and I want to say thank you to all my fans of this story especially the ones who read it from day one. Well Here I go.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story

**Chapter 13:The End With a Shock **

**A week had pasted since the memorial service and everything was getting back to normal. Jude was back in the studio but not to record, Darius had been working on the third Instant Star and she decided to help out. She would occasionally look in at the studio and listen to the others but she never went into studio A, Tommy was the same way it had to many memories of Quest so they avoided it. Jude was slowly entering her and Quests house; she had been staying with Tommy and Sadie. Tommy and Sadie had decided to spend some time apart so Sadie went back to the states and Tommy stayed. A part of his heart longed to be with Jude but the other part told him it was wrong she was not in a good state and she loved Quest. It was 12:00 P.M. and Jude had just put Aqua down and she was talking to Tommy in the living room.**

"Hey how is she doing?" **Tommy Aqua like she was his own he was always there for both her and Jude.**

"She's ok now I think she was having nightmares." _No Jude that's you remember_.

"So how are you doing?" _She is doing a lot better compared to what she was before I think_.

"I'm ok I mean it's kind of scary being back here I still can't go into our bedroom but I'm making progress." _If you call progress touching the doorknob._

"Listen Jude if you need anything you know you can call me ok." _I really wish she would open up to me._

"I know. You want anything to drink?" _I could use a bottled of wine._

"No I'm good. Listen Jude I know we have had are share of problems in the past when it comes to me and you but I think it's best that we sit down and talk about it." _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

"Tommy can we please not bring up the past all of those painful memories are too much." _Why is he doing this now?_

"No Jude we should really get this over with, please for me." _Why do women always go for that "for me" stuff?_

"Ok but let's not dwell on the past to long. Where do you want to start?" _Hopefully at my wedding and ending at my wedding._

"Well I would like to speak first without any interruptions from you." _I know that will be hard._

"Fine but I can't make any promises." _Hell yeah I'm gonna interrupt_.

"Ok then I think we should start at the beginning when I kissed you. I know that I never got a chance to explain so I'm going to. That day meant a lot to me, not just because it was your birthday but because it was the first time in a long time that you and I actually hung out again the way it was before Shay. So I wanted it to be special and I knew that you wanted me to get along with Shay and believe me for you girl I would have tried, but I didn't like Shay not because I didn't trust him or because I thought he was a liar or a jerk, it was because he had the one thing I couldn't. He had you and that was what upset me the most. I knew I loved you at that point you were the girl for me but you were 16 and I was 22 so it could never happen.

I want to clear that up you know the whole "She's 16 and I'm not that kinda guy" thing. I know you knew." _Bet she didn't know I knew_.

"You knew, how did you know I heard?" _I only told Kat unless he saw me but if he did he wouldn't have said anything right?_

"Before I took you on your driving lesson you played the song for me I believe you said "time to be your only one" and then when you recorded it you said "Time to be your 21." And I remembered Quest asked me if you were 21 and I said..."

"In a split second. But if you knew why didn't you say something?" _Man he's confusing me._

"We weren't talking and I didn't want to remind you of the hurt I caused on birthday, so I kept quite. Any way when I saw you in the alley I just wanted to hold you in my arms and take the pain away but I couldn't so I just listened and then you started ranting and I kissed you. I kissed you because you were talking about how no one wanted to date you and I wanted to convince you that it wasn't true, that you were wonderful and beautiful and I couldn't answer those questions because I wasn't one of those guys. I know it wasn't the best method but I wasn't thinking at the time so I kissed you and it was the best kiss I ever had. Any way that's how I felt." _I wish I had told her this sooner._

"I wish it was easier you know, to say I understand why you did it at the time but honestly now it's different you chose Sadie." _That's what I kept telling myself at least._

"About that, that day when you asked me what I wanted and could I make up my mind, my mind was already made up. It was you but I kept telling myself that Sadie was smart, and funny, and beautiful, and that she was 18, but my heart told me you were everything and more except for 18 and that that was the best decision for both of us. You and I could never be because you were 16. So I chose Sadie and over time I convinced myself to love her and she convinced me that if I really wanted to get over you then I would have to move on and I did, but it didn't work. I still loved you. And then the whole wedding thing she asked me what I thought about getting married and I felt obligated to either let her go and long for you or to move on completely and I chose the easy way out. I want you to understand anytime I did something concerning my feelings for you I chose the easy way out because I was scared.

Well the day I found out about you and Quest I was pissed I'll admit but not at you or him, because I told you to move on and you did and I couldn't except it. I was mad though and the thing was I kept thinking I'm not mad at you or Quest but at myself for being scared and dumb. I mean I loved you I knew I did but I had never seen you and Quest together so I couldn't say at that time I knew how deeply he felt for you, but I knew that when he said he loved you I knew it was true. And I was mad because I felt like he loved you more than I could and I was mad because he wasn't scared, and I was mad because he was willing to be with you despite the age difference and I wasn't. So in the end I realized that I loved you and that I always would, but I realized that Quest was IN love with you and always would and it was my fault because I pushed you away, I ran from love and from my heart, and away from you because I was afraid that if I loved you, you would get hurt or we would get caught but he wasn't." _That was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I'm glad I did it, and wow she stayed quite._

"I wish I knew what to say, but I don't. I mean I gave you my heart repeatedly and you threw it back so I did what you said I moved on and for the first part me and Quest were close as friends because he loved Sadie and I loved you so we figured that we would wait until I turned 18 and you left Sadie for me and Sadie went back to Quest we just thought we were wasting our time but we weren't we fell in love and it's something I never regret." _I can't believe I'm talking about Quest and I'm not crying wow progress. _

"I know and I'm happy for you and I want you to know I didn't tell you this in hopes that you would come running back to me but so you know that all the times I hurt you it had nothing to do with you but everything to do with me." _God I hope she knows how much she means to me._

"Thank you Tommy I really appreciate that. I use to think sometimes why couldn't Tommy be like Quest and not be afraid to love me but I guess in the end it all worked out. So what are you and Sadie going to do?" _I still don't know if I want them together I just want him to be happy. _

" Well she sent me the papers and a note that says no hard feelings so." _Weird I never thought of her as the type of person that new how to draw such papers._

"Oh Tommy I'm so sorry." _I think_

"Oh no she sold the house we've been trying to sell are house, she's coming home for good we're going to work it out." _I think I'm ready to work on our marriage now_.

"Oh well that's good, I'm kinda tired." _I wonder how comfortable that couch is._

"Well I guess that's my que to go then. See you tomorrow." _I should get some sleep confessing your love to a person who moved on is tiring. _

"Hey wait, can I just lay my head in your lap like we used to?" _I miss that that was nice._

"Anything for you girl." _I miss that I loved rubbing her hair it was always so soft._

"Wow you haven't called me that in a long time, I miss that." _I miss my best friend and Quest and my music, it seems like I lost it all when I lost Quest._

"Well I will never stop calling you girl even when you're fifty. How does that sound?" **Tommy was rubbing Jude's hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep.**

"Sounds good. I had this dream the other night and in it I was in a field and I was hanging close to dry and I had a a little girl and she was running in and out of the clothes and she fell down and she started to cry and I went to pick her up but I couldn't get to her the clothes were tangled around me and she kept yelling for her daddy and I couldn't get her and she kept crying mommy daddy where are you why did you leave me. I stopped running I couldn't move she felt as though we had abandoned her and she was crying and I started running again and she was so close to the edge of a cliff I could see it through the clothes and she said that she wanted to be with us again and I yelled for her to stop and I yelled and she couldn't here me and I cried and I said I'll never leave you I promise and I kept yelling it and when I stopped yelling I came out the clothes and there she was at the cliff and right beside her I saw Quest and he was holding her and telling her he would never leave that he promised he'd always be there. Does that sound weird to you?" **Jude had tears rolling down her cheek and she was sobbing as she told him.**

"I doesn't sound weird at all. I think it was your way of reminding you that Quest was still alive in your heart." **Tommy was brushing her tears away and she started to fall asleep and he kissed her forehead and did the same**.

**The next day Jude decided to go to the studio when she walked in Darius was yelling about something and Jude decided to slip away but when she turned around she realized where she was. She walked over to the soundboard and sat down in his chair grabbed a familiar looking piece of paper and she started crying she didn't even notice Tommy walk in or sit beside her. She looked up when she saw his shoes.**

"Hey what's this?" **He took the paper from her hands and started reading it.**

"It's a song Quest and I were working on for Aqua. We had just perfected it and laid music with it. It was our little secret you know we were going to sing it to her every night before she went to bed." **Jude started crying again as she thought of it she looked up when she saw that Darius and the whole gang were in the doorway.**

"I sent everyone home early you guys can go if you want." **Darius spoke in a very polite way which he did often around Jude now days.**

"Hey what's that Tom?" **Porsche walked over to Tommy and picked up the paper.**

"Jude wrote it, with Quest for Aqua. It's really good." **Tommy looked over at Darius and then at Jude.**

"Can we here it Jude. I mean if that's ok with you." **Jude looked at Shay and then at Tommy**.

"It branches off into two parts but if you want to hear." **She stood up and grabbed her guitar and started going to the door**. "Could we do it out there, I don't want to be in here." **They** **all nodded and walked out into the lobby Jude sat down and started playing." **Quest is supposed to come in right after when you're daddy's little girl so I'll play up till there. She started singing.

_**Daddy take me with you, I promise I'll be good  
Daddy this is next time and mamma said I could  
Sitting in the front seat, riding downtown  
An ice cream cone I would wrap him around  
My little finger tighter than my baby curls  
You can make a tear go a long long way  
When your daddy's little girl**_

_**Well he tightened my bike chain from 7 to 13  
Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing  
Preached and he prayed while I made some mistakes  
That I wouldn't have made if I had done it his way  
Now he hugs me when he sees me  
We talk about the past  
He tries to give me money  
And I try and give it back  
He's a book of advise more than I need  
A look in his eye's is saying to me  
Let me help you all I can  
While I'm still in this world  
What will you do when you daddy's gone  
When your daddy's little girl**_

_**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's Daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all for..**_

_**Butterfly kisses with her mamma there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses for life**_

_**What'll I do when my daddy's... gone...**_

**Everyone turned around to see a perfectly healthy and very much alive Quest. Jude nearly fainted as he walked up to her she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't even speak. Everyone else was just as surprised to see Quest but like Jude They could barley even talk they all just stood there and looked at Quest and Jude who had finally moved into Quests arms and she was crying almost as hard as when she found out that his plane went down. Shay was the first to speak.**

"Quest I can't believe it's really you. We thought you died in the plane crash. What happened?" **Everyone still in shock just shook their heads at what Shay said.**

"Well the plane went down near an ocean or something and when the door flew off some of us jumped. They had heard on the radio that the plane went down but they didn't know exactly where we where at so when they found the plane it was farther along from where I jumped so they didn't find us until they went back to clean up the mess. We got lucky and let me tell you the island we were on was no walk in the park it was hot as hell and there was no food. The only thing that kept me alive was knowing that if I died I would never get to see my wife or my daughter grow up." **Quest looked at Jude who had by now stopped crying and spoke.**

"We thought you were dead and we held a memorial service and I couldn't stop crying and I was so scared for Aqua but I can't believe you're alive. I missed you. Don't you ever do that again?" **She punched Quest in the arm.**

"Ow, Don't worry I don't plan on it. You can't imagine what I was going through." **Quest was thinking of the stuff that scared him the most.**

"Yeah I can imagine all that dry air, and no food, and not knowing if you're going to survive." **Tommy finally spoke and walked over and hugged Quest.**

"No I was talking about Jude. I had this whole Pearl Harbor thing going on in my head." **Quest laughed and so did everyone else. Quest sat down and Jude followed him and they all sat down to listen to Quest talk.**

**It had been five hours and everyone was feeling Quest in on what happened and the were listenining to him tell his experience. It was almost midnight and they decide to call it a night. Everybody hugged Quest and left except Jude and Quest they were last to leave. **

"So Babe you ready to go home and sleep in our bed? Oh how I've missed our bed and you. I love you so much." **Quest smiled and kissed Jude**.

"I missed you to and it is great having you home. I love you to." **Jude kissed Quest back and they walked out of G-major hand in hand and smiled as they walked out.**

**Tommy was standing outside by his car thinking if he was really over Jude He would never be sure but he knew he had to try for Quests sake and there daughter.**

"Hey T, what's up you going home?" _Man wonder what's wrong with him._

"Yeah I was just thinking about Sadie and the house and stuff, I guess I got sidetracked." So headed home? Well it's great to have you back man we missed you all of us." _Even though I still love your wife._

"Yea, it's good to be back can't wait to see Aqua again." **_Man he's acting really weird_**.

"Well I better get going long day tomorrow." _I'm going to miss going home to Jude in the house._

"Oh ok. Hey Tom thanks for looking out for my girls. Especially Jude." **Quest smiled and held out his hand. Tommy grabbed his hand and hugged him.**

"Yeah no problem they were great to have around and I do anything for both of them." **Tommy smiled and watched them walk away together.**

**Tommy stood there and started thinking again and talking out loud to himself**.

"Man I've got to get over this girl how did she just get over me like that. What if she's not? Ok T if she looks back she still loves you. Look back; come on Jude look back." **A slight turn and Jude looked directly at Tommy right in his eyes and smiled.**

* * *

**Hey Thanks for reading The story I hope you like the ending please review and look for I hit the Floor.**


End file.
